Tyranno-Fox Shinobi!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: He should have known better than to play around with Fuinjutsu while the stupid pervert was off peeking, really he should have. And now He's all alone, lost in a world where the power is held by those controlling spinning tops that contained powerful spirits. What's a lost shinobi to do? Especially when his bleeding heart makes him take in one of these spirits himself, Dattebayo!
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm back again. Sorry it's took so long, but god has my health been crappy lately. And I've just had no motivation to write whatsoever.**

**I apologize for how short this prologue is. But I felt no need to draw it out further when this was all I needed for it.**

**I know I did a Naruto/Beyblade crossover before. But let's face it, I was still on a power binge back then. And let's face it, Black Dranzer is pretty much the strongest Bit Beast ever. Even Zeus would probably get smacked one on one. Infact, it took all four of the Sacred Bit Beasts to beast Black Dranzer and together they're supposedly unbeatable.**

**So this time I went with a Bit Beast that got none of the credit it deserved and I'll be going into a deeper history of the 'Rock' and the Bit Beasts sealed within.**

**And Tyranno is far from the strongest from there. Infact, despite its great physical abilities Tyranno has no special power whatsoever.**

**Anyway, I'll leave this off here an let you guys read the prologue.**

* * *

He'd been hearing them ever since he arrived in this odd world.

Voices.

Not just voices, animalistic roars and snarls, each and every one reaching out to him begging for him to claim them.

To be honest, he'd had little care for them. He already had one cynical beast out to make his life a living hell, he had no need for another.

He was far too busy anyway to deal with these 'Bit Beasts' as the humans of this world called them. Sacred spirits that empowered the humans through partnerships and inhabit their little 'Beyblades'.

Reverse-Engineering the _H__iraishin no Jutsu_ was far more important so he could figure out where he went wrong and get back home to the Elemental Nations to continue his training to get back Sasuke, take down the Akatsuki and become Hokage.

But no matter how hard he tried, they were always calling to him. And most of the events he found himself watching from the shadows involved the so called world champions, the BladeBreakers.

Those Cyber Bit Beasts cried out in agony from the moment of their birth and their shrill cries for help still made his ears ring even now, weeks later.

It was disgusting just how many greedy humans there were in this world. But atleast those Cyber Bit Beasts were put out of their misery by the BladeBreakers and had found peace.

He spelled his own doom to participate in this Beyblading farce though when he scavenged that facility looking for anything of use to help tide him by living in this world.

He'd found an intact Beyblade in amongst the rubble and countless destroyed blades. It was nothing special, just a generic and drab grey one that had miraculously survived the onslaught from that team of self righteous annoyances that called themselves the Saint Shields.

Foolishly, he'd kept it.

The voices still came. Every one louder than the last, begging and pleading for him to become their master. He'd been tempted not long after, Wild Fox it had been called and it drew him in. A fox spirit Bit Beast that had the ability to clone itself, control mild winds and leaf style illusions.

Perhaps it was his nostalgia that almost made him take it up, but in the end he'd held back and the beast had been forced to escape into the earth to recover from its injuries.

It wouldn't be much later though that things really changed. He'd been drawn to the cries of another beast, one forced to take in too much power, more than it could handle and literally imploded in itself.

He'd felt sorry for it. Used, abused and tossed away like trash. And maybe that was why he'd held up the empty generic Beyblade he'd scavenged.

Either way, it didn't matter because the spirit of the dying beast had taken the offer and escaped into the Beyblade to recover.

* * *

Naruto sat silently within the dark warehouse he'd taken to squatting in ever since arriving in this world and stared silently at the object within his hand.

A drab grey coloured Beyblade, and within the middle occupying the Bit piece was the picture a fierce orange coloured dinosaur. It had six gleaming green eyes starting at its forehead and moving shortly down its snout.

It had wicked, massive teeth and the Tyrannosaurus' body was adorned atop the head, upper arms, spine and upper thighs by a gleaming black armour.

Tyranno it was called, and it had changed upon changing its allegiance to him. Its scales were once dark brown, its eyes crimson an armour purple.

The fourteen year old blonde in grimy orange clothing sighed morosely as he stared at the Beyblade. "I guess I'm stuck with you now, huh?" He sighed in annoyance.

He stored it in his equipment pouch and kicked back atop a crate with his arms reclined behind his head. "At the very least I guess you can help me win a few of those stupid Beyblade tournaments for the prize money to live on." He mused.

It was bound to be more lucrative than stealing the crap he had been lately, and maybe he could get a few more answers to the history of these beasts. They were weaker, but so alike to the Tailed Beasts, and he was curious.

* * *

**Now sadly. I know next to nothing about building a good Beyblade. So your suggestions will be a great help for this. I'm looking to build a black with orange trim Beyblade for Tyranno. The Beyblade is build around speed and power attacks, but is atleast sturdy enough to take a decent beating.**

So any advice on parts to use would be a great help guys. Please and thank you, lol.

**Right now I'm idly writing Chapter 1 as I watch through Beyblade V-force and have 2k or so words written, so I way have the next chapter uploaded either in a few hours or tomorrow depending on if I get any good advice for designing the Blade I want.**

**Later guys, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back again and the next chapter is done. Short again, but this was all I really needed with this chapter. Plus I've been healing today and uncomfortable as hell so writing was a pain in the ass.**

**Don't have much to say. So I'll let you guys get on with this. Although, some tips on building a Beyblade to suit Tyranno would be a big help. Laterz.**

* * *

He was tired, exhausted even.

As hard as it was to believe, he Naruto Uzumaki had trouble just keeping his eyes open. He'd trained his ass off this morning, and he'd not eaten much in the past few days true.

But even then, he'd done that before during a training binge and he'd never felt so tired in his life. No, his exhaustion stemmed from one fact alone.

The spiritual form of the massive T-rex slumbering off to the side of the warehouse, taking up much of the free space of the room. It was curled tightly wound almost like a ball in shape and wa shaking with laboring breaths and despite himself Naruto couldn't exactly find it in himself to resent Tyranno for his condition.

Not when he could still see the massive wounds and gouges in the Bit Beasts orange hide that were slowly, bit by bit healing as the Bit Beast used the newly established link between he and it to heal itself with its energy.

Naruto took a wobbly few steps towards the beast and lay down against its side. It was hard to believe that there were creatures like this in a world full of weaklings, where the greatest of martial arts masters could be defeated with ease by mere Genin.

The only true powers of this world were the holders of the Bit Beasts. Through their connections, they empowered each other and grew in power together.

Naruto was so exhausted due to the fact that when he rescue Tyranno, the Bit Beast was little more than energy particles dissipating in the wind. And it was only through their new connection that the beast was recovering. His - Naruto's, and only his. That meant no Kyuubi to help him out, even to give him a boost or the energy could have adverse effects to Tyranno.

Too much and he Naruto had been launched into a bloodlust that made him, a mere Genin barely as strong as a good Chunin powerful enough to almost rip apart Jiraiya of the Sannin.

There was just no telling what that energy would do to a beast as primordial as Tyranno, a spirit that had lived for thousands upon thousands of years and from what he had gathered - locked without consent or just cause within a piece of rock.

Sealed with hundreds of other Bit Beasts, many stronger than itself and forced to fight for survival, every day for all that time.

Tyranno let loose a pleased rumble as he leaned against its side, and despite himself Naruto felt a smile twitch upon his face before it was quickly replaced by a frown.

Those scientists that abandoned Tyranno, they made his fists clench in rage. They were so focused upon the BladeBreakers so called 'Sacred' Bit Beasts that they couldn't even plan properly, and that was saying something coming from him considering how much of an idiot he was.

Tyranno was locked in a stone for eons, unused to the outside world. They dragged it out, forced it to work with some fat ginger kid who had no proper training whatsoever besides pulling some rip cord and they expected them to beat one of the greatest Bladers in the world who'd grown and bonded with his own Bit Beast - one of those sacred ones no less that had help by one of those Saint Shield Bladers and upon pushing it beyond its limits they left it to death?

How disgusting, abandoning a comrade for such pitiful reasons. They deserved to be killed most gruesomely and if he got the chance he'd show them how Konoha Shinobi treated trash like them who tossed away their comrades. The most important lesson he'd learned, was how truly special each and every one of them were.

Even then, he didn't see the big deal in any of these Bit Beasts. They were big yeah, and had some good power behind them. But they couldn't keep up with the Boss Summons from his world like ol' Bunta never mind Bijuu like the Kyuubi.

Naruto briefly entertained the idea of the Kyuubi as a Bit Beast and snorted. He could take on every Blader in the world and win with ease probably.

His eyelids began to twitch as they became to heavy for him to keep open. Damn, he'd wanted to go out and steal some food and work on the _Hiraishin_ Fuinjutsu scheme tonight.

"...Oh well." The blonde yawned, snuggling deeper into Tyranno's side, the beast despite being a spirit was remarkably physical when outside a Beyblade, not to mention rather comfortable and warm. "Tomorrow…" He decided as he settled in to sleep.

* * *

_ He dreamed of a hellish nightmare. The world was shrouded in darkness and the heat was blistering._

_Constantly and endlessly he fought. Stronger, he had to be stronger._

_He would not disappear!_

_One by one he defeated his foes and they became his powers. His very life force. They were strong, all so strong. Many more powerful than himself._

_But he would not be denied._

_An Arachnid beast. A feline. Many even just like he himself appeared, but one by one and through a life and death struggle each and every time he prevailed and became stronger._

_Until one day when his quest to defeat the rest and live free was brutally crushed._

_When he saw **it**._

_Hidden away in the darkest corners of his rocky prison he watched. It was massive, bigger than even he the king of predators. Canine and three headed, it was enshrouded by the very fires of the underworld._

_With chains of unbreakable material it restrained beast after beast. Each one was swiftly defeated and devoured, their power becoming that of the ultimate undefeatable beasts._

_Cerberus, the King of the Stone._

_Its powers were limitless. He stood no chance._

_In cowardness, he the king of predators decided to flee. Burying himself deep within the rock to slumber and hide from the true king of the stone._

_Hiding from the bone chilling, brain searing dark power that wafted from within the beast and ruled all over._

_And so he slumbered, even as his brethren Bit Beast were dwindled away and of thousands became mere hundreds and each day their numbers continued to dwindle as Cerberus feasted upon them an added their power to its own._

_And then one day._

_Light and Tyranno after countless years of hiding away. Awoke._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. His heart was hammering a mile a minute and a cold sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's face.

The massive spiritual beast he was leaning against was making deep, rumbling whimpers and Naruto knew why.

He felt it, the chilling yet searing hot wave of dark power he'd felt in his dreams. Somehow, his new connection with Tyranno had allowed him to see into its past, or possibly its nightmare.

A nightmare all too real.

Because the very reason he woke up was the feeling of that dreadful powerful rippling outwards across the city, maybe even the country.

"Cerberus…" Naruto whispered to himself. That was the name Tyranno identified it as. It was unreal. So much power.

Tyranno was one of the stronger Bit Beasts he'd seen in action since arriving here. His new companion didn't have much in the special power category, like controlling wind and fire like other Bit Beasts he'd seen but in physical toughness not many he'd seen could have competed.

But even then, Gamabunta could take Tyranno with a bit of difficulty, especially with the size difference.

But this Cerberus was different. That power it gave off, it was near enough at the same level he'd felt from the Ichibi during his fight with Gaara..

That was crazy! Ludicrous even.

The Bijuu were living forces of nature, unkillable and unstoppable.

If Cerberus was this strong, just how strong would it be if it managed to absorb even more Bit Beasts? Worse yet, what if it got hold of the Bit Beasts of the BladeBreakers that supposedly were sacred among them and when completely together were unbeatable?

….Could it possibly even surpass Kyuubi in power?

That was terrifying. The Kyuubi was so powerful some regarded it as a minor god. Infact, according to Jiraiya when he began teaching him Fuinjutsu during the training trip, The Yondaime Hokage had to call upon the Death God just to weaken the Kyuubi enough to seal it inside him when he was a baby.

This world had no Yondaime Hokage or anybody capable of summoning the Death God. If it grew so powerful, this world would be annihilated.

Naruto sighed in frustration and leaned back against Tyranno still lumbering form. "Gah!" He cried in frustration, punching his hands together hard enough to let loose a shot shockwave of air that blew over a crate a few feet away, "What should I do!?"

What the hell could he do actually? He'd tried after arriving, but he was cut off from his summons. And despite his leaps in strength since training with Jiraiya, he couldn't take on a Bijuu level opponent alone.

_Odama Rasengan_ Just didn't pack enough power to take such a beast down. Hell, even with Gamabunta it was lucky that Gaara was so easy to wake up or the Ichibi would have creamed both his and Gamabunta's asses.

Could he even fight it himself? Or did he need to draw it out in one of those stupid Bey Battles?

The blonde scowled as he pulled out his scavenged Beyblade from his equipment pouch. And how the hell could he win with this thing? The only saving grace it had was the bit piece of Tyranno in the middle.

Despite its low quality it could probably smash through ameteur blades with ease thanks to that. But competing against whatever super high-tech Beyblade that Cerberus was bound to have? There was just no way.

Not to mention he barely even knew the basics of blading, nor could he even afford good parts with what little cash he'd managed to steal away since he got here.

Sure he knew from observing that the Beyblade became a part of the user, an extension of their own will. So he would probably be controlling it with his mind and fighting instincts and no doubt when Tyranno was all healed up from chowing down on his chakra the big guy would come out if he called him.

And he knew the stronger the launch the more rotation power the Beyblade got, and Naruto doubted many in this world could compete with his chakra enhanced strength.

But that was it, the very basics. He had no chance of winning if it came down to Bey Battling.

The blonde groaned in annoyance, rolling deeper into Tyranno's side. "What should I do…!?" He wondered out loud, his voice aggravated and annoyed.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a harsh tug at the deepest recess of his mind and groaned again, "Great, whadda' you want?" He managed to ground out through clenched teeth as his vision faded to black and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto scowled as he found himself within the dark and dank sewer of his mindscape. The massive silhouette enshrouded by a blazing red aura barely audible within the encompassing darkness of the massive gate he was stood infront of.

"The hell do you want?" Naruto demanded, scowling once again and crossing his arms in annoyance. "Usually you only get into contact with me when I'm not in a fight to snipe about how weak and pathetic I am."

There was a deep growl that rattle the bars of the cage, "...**Silence human**." The Kyuubi rumbled, blazing slitted eyes visible in the darkness glaring at him with contempt. "**I was disturbed from my slumber by the awakening of that beast you learned of from your new pathetic little pet's dreams**." It continued.

Naruto growled back at the titanic beast, "Yeah? So what?" He challenged. "Incase you've not been paying attention, there isn't actually a lot of options I have to pick from."

There was a snort from the great red Bijuu. "D**o you not have one of these pitiful Bit Beasts of your own**?" Kyuubi questioned rhetorically, "J**ust do what you must and build one of these so called** '**Beyblades' and then together with your new pet destroy this upstart that dares to even try to approach upon my territory of power**." It ordered, voice full of content and eyes searing with hatred.

Naruto growled right back, he wasn't afraid of this overgrown furball. "And how would I go about that huh?" The shinobi demanded, "Incase you haven't noticed it could give the Ichibi a run for its money and Tyranno has nowhere near that amount of power."

There was silence for a moment as both sapphire blue and blazing crimson eyes locked. "...**But you do**." Kyuubi finally responded.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" He wondered in confusion

Kyuubi sighed out a deep annoyed rumble that even from inside the bars almost knocked Naruto on his ass. "**Do you not remember moron**?" Kyuubi said, voice tinged with aggravation. "**In our world, that blue skinned Akatsuki - they called him the Bijuu without a tail due to the amount of chakra he had**."

Na**ruto nodded. He knew that much yeah, but what was the big deal. The less he had to think about that fish freak being ou**t to get him the better.

Atleast until he got the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ down at the very least. Then he'd kick his scaly blue ass up and down the Elemental Nations. Along with the rest of those Akatsuki jackasses.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked again, boredly digging out an ear with his pinky finger.

Kyuubi growled in annoyance once again. "**The point is brat that you are my Jinchuuriki! So I have little doubt that you have just as much chakra as this foolish pretender**!" It roared, shaking the entire foundations of the mindscape, "**Now just empower that foolish pet of yours with your chakra, steal yourself some parts to make yourself an actual proper Beyblade and destroy that foolish beast that dares to think it can come within even a hundredth of my splendor!**"

And with one last mindscape shaking roar, Naruto found himself fading from his mindscape.

* * *

"As useless as always…" Naruto groaned in annoyance as he re-awoke. Seriously, it was a millenia old beast comparable with a deity sometimes and that's all the advice it had?

The fuck did he know about building a Beyblade anyway? He couldn't just stick parts that looked cool together willy-nilly and go smash everyone.

He'd have to build a blade that complimented his Bit Beast. Tyranno would need a fast, yet physically powerful blade. Light, yet durable enough to take a beating. That was the type of beast it looked to be after all.

Naruto growled again. There was just so much to do, and for a world not even his own? Sure he'd love to cut and run and leave them to their fate, but he wasn't exactly that type of guy now was he?

He knew it sounded corny and sappy. And he knew he was an optimistic idiot. But he'd always wanted to be a hero. Become a shinobi, save countries and princess' n' stuff. And then there was his Master's dream.

"Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it ... but I don't know what ... but I believe ... that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"

Those were his perverted Master's words.

Call him a fool. But as his Masters dream, he would never spit upon it and embrace it with arms wide open. And that meant he couldn't just abandon this world when catastrophe was sure to hit.

Another groan escaped the blonde as another thought came to mind. Since Tyranno was feeding off of his chakra, would he have to attempt to teach it chakra control?

His bleak thoughts on chakra control training were cut off though as he felt a deep rumbling originating from the source he was laying against and Naruto was forced to his feet lest he fall head first onto the ground.

With slow, lumbering steps the massive Bit Beas given form through his chakra awoke and shakily forced itself feet.

Tyranno's head moved slowly from side to side as it took in the spacious warehouse they were in. And then, green reptilian eyes locked on on his form.

Naruto felt no fear as he locked eyes with the beast.

For a few tense moments all they did was stare. But then, suddenly the green eyes of the Bit Beast that had been dazed from its resting lit up with understanding and recognition upon seeing him and a pleased rumble reverberated deep from within its stomach.

Naruto felt a smirk spread across his face. "I guess you have no problem sticking with me then, eh?" The blonde shinobi questioned.

Tyranno continued to stare at the young blonde for another few moments before giving a slow, large headed nod of agreement.

Naruto's smirk stretched. His hand rose up, the drab grey Beyblade clasped firmly within his hand and he pointed it at the beast. "Then return to your new home." He ordered, "Atleast until I can get my hands on a better one for you."

Tyranno nodded once again in agreement at the order. Without warning, the massive beast burst into thousands of tiny orange flecks of energy - startling Naruto somewhat and flying off into the Beyblade within his hand.

Naruto sighed as he held the Beyblade up for inspection, eyeing the gleaming picture of Tyranno within the middle of it. "I'll take care of you from now on." He promised. "But first…." He groaned as he stowed the blade away, "I gotta find some way to make some cash."

This world completely sucked ass.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the small length again.**


End file.
